Mission: Imp Possible
"Mission: Imp Possible" is the 52nd episode of Aladdin originally aired on November 10, 1994. It is the 44th episode to air in syndication. Plot Nefir makes his imps retrieve a golden silk in a tower, but the imps are unable to because of the obstacles. So Nefir has an idea. He goes to Aladdin's hovel and pours something into a milk, which Genie is about to make Aladdin drink in order to make him sleep. The next morning, everybody's awake, except Aladdin. Genie tries to wake him up, but is unable to. Nefir returns to the hovel and places a scroll on the windowsill. Iago hands Jasmine the scroll. It says that the person must find the Worm of Panacea (the golden silk) in order to get the cure. Genie says that the worm is an ancient enemy of the imps and they've imprisoned him. He then realizes that he has to go to Nefir in order to get the golden silk. He takes Iago with him and flies off to Nefir's place. They get to a tree house where Nefir keeps all his money. They knock and Nefir lets them in. Genie asks Nefir to take him to the Worm of Panacea and the imp agrees. Genie, Iago, and Nefir get to the tower. Nefir makes Genie try various ways to get in the tower. When Genie does so, he gets caught by the obstacles. After getting rid of the obstacles, the three cross the lake and crash into a foggy island called the Bog of Forgetfulness, where they get an unusual but hilarious form of Amnesia. When Genie gets rid of the fog, the three get their memories back and they get to the gate of the tower. When the gate opens, a giant, three-headed winged lion comes out and tries to attack the three. When Genie puts the lion into a stockade, he, Iago, and Nefir enter the tower. They get to a beautiful Asian garden, where the Worm of Panacea is. They see a giant golden cocoon at the ceiling. Genie grabs a tiny piece of the silk and thanks Nefir for helping them. Nefir takes out a bottle for the jinn to put the piece of silk in. Genie drops it in the bottle and Nefir tells Genie that the inside of the bottle is too dark for him to see the silk and makes the jinn get inside to take a look. When Genie goes inside the bottle, Nefir traps him. The imp tells him that he poisoned Aladdin in order for him to reach the gold. He then throws the bottle to the ground. Nefir then removes all the silk from the cocoon, revealing a giant moth named Mothias. Nefir tells Iago that the worm turned into the moth and that it eats imps. While the imp is trying to avoid Mothias, Iago suggests that he releases Genie. The imp reluctantly does so and begs the jinn to help him. Genie makes Nefir create a web. After he does so, he ties Nefir into it and makes Mothias get to the imp. When the moth is getting to Nefir, Genie frees him and Mothias gets caught by the web. Genie hands Nefir a bill and leaves with Iago. Back to Aladdin's hovel, Aladdin just drank a drink made with golden silk. Genie tells everyone that Nefir stayed in the tower to make sure Mothias never gets free again. Back at the tower, Nefir is getting chased by the three-headed winged lion, saying that he will get Genie for this. Quotes Iago: So, where are we? Nefir: This is the Bog of Forgetfulness. They say this mist can destroy your memory and rot your mind. Genie: Whoa, kind of like cartoons. Iago: You couldn't maybe warn us about this?! We could have gone around or something! But, no! Not a word! Now we're stuck here in… uh, where are we? Nefir: Uh, this is the…uh, don't tell me… Genie: Hey, what are we looking for? Iago: Who are you guys? Nefir: Allow me to introduce myself. Uh… Genie: (shakes his hand) Always glad to make a new friend. Iago: And I'm… I'm… I don't know. The only thing I remember is somethin' about… gold. Nefir: This is great. I don't remember having any friends. But I do remember a worm… Genie: That's right! I have a friend named Aladdin. That must be you. Nefir: Then you must be the worm. (Nefir and Genie hug.) Genie: Al! (Simultaneously) Nefir: Worm! (Simultaneously) Iago: We've gotta get moving, there's definitely gold somewhere. You know, you're big, blue and funny looking, you must be a genie. Turn into somethin' to help us out. Genie: How about an elephant? An elephant never forgets. (turns into a hippo) Was this what I was supposed to turn into? Iago: You weren't always a hippo? Nefir: Well, try something else. (Genie turns into a chicken, then a gecko, then a dragon. While he's a dragon he sneezes, burning Iago's tail feathers.) Genie: Sorry. (Genie turns into a fire hydrant and hose and sprays Iago with water. He then turns into a giant hair dryer and, by accident, blows away the forgetfulness-causing fog.) Genie: Al! Al! Are you okay? Nefir: What happened, Worm? (Their memories return.) Genie: You're not Al. Nefir: You're not the worm. Genie: You're… that imp! Iago: Now I remember, golden silk. Nefir: Yes, the worm. Genie: That's right, I've got to save Al! Iago: Eh great, I forgot I was stuck here with you two. Gallery Trivia *The episode title is a play on Mission: Impossible, referring to both the and . *At one point, Genie says, "Why did it have to be imps?" This is an obvious reference to , where says, "Why did it have to be snakes?" fr:Les chercheurs d'or Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes